The Tempting Smell
by Octohoney
Summary: Lucy is sexually frustrated and tries to deal with it, without a certain dragon slayer noticing in. Natsu cathes a smell which is intoxicating for him. But where does this smell come from? And what will happen after he finds out to who the smell belongs to? Will he be able to hold back? First attemp on wirting a fanfic, have mercy pls :x
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys :)  
This is my first try writing a fanfiction. I would appreciate comments on how to improve my writing.  
I hope you enjoy the first chapter, even though there might be a few grammer mistakes.  
Also I do not own Fairy Tail. All rights go to Hiro Mashima!**

 **Have fun!**

* * *

 **Tempting smell  
** Chapter 1

„Hmmmpf…" Lucy was sitting at the bar of Magnolia's greatest guild, Fairy Tail. She was drinking her favorite milkshake and looked troubled. _*What's wrong with me?*_ Suddenly, as if she was able to read her mind, Levy appeared, followed by Erza, Juvia and Cana.  
"What's the matter Lu-chan?" her best friend asked.  
"You seem kind of down", Cana noticed.  
For a brief moment Lucy was thinking if she should lie or just tell her friends what the matter is. The only problem was she didn't know it herself really.  
"It's nothing guys, I just feel kind of…frustrated."  
"Frustrated? Why? Did Natsu or Gray do something to you? Should I teach them a lesson?" Suddenly Erza was surrounded by a dark aura. No one should make Lucy feel bad, not even those two.  
"Haha no Erza, it doesn't have to do anything with those two, hehe…" Lucy was already sweats dropping. Erza sure can be scary sometimes. But maybe it has to do something with Natsu. "I don't know. Mostly I feel fine, but sometimes…" Lucy blushed, not sure if she should go on.  
"Go on Lu-chan. Maybe we can help you." assured Levy with a kind smile.  
Lucy looked once more at her best friend and nodded slightly. "Sometimes when I look at Natsu or Gray or some other guys, especially when they're training, I just want to jump at them and…and...AAGGHH I DON'T KNOW!" Lucy let her upper body fall on the desk.

Suddenly she heard low chuckling. As she looked up again her eyes locked with Cana's.  
"You, dear Lucy, are sexually frustrated."  
"WHAT?"  
"LOVE RIVAL!"  
Lucy noticed a few guild mates starting to look at them in confusion and decided to lower her voice. "What did you just say? That can't be true!"  
"How can you tell Cana?" Erza and Levy both looked like red tomatoes.  
"Well isn't it kinda obvious? Lucy finally hit puberty, haha. Even though she is probably a virgin…" "Hey!" Lucy interrupted. After exchanging glances with Cana she muttered: "…go on...".  
"As I said, even though she is a virgin, she is at a point where every woman has the desire to…well let's say to get intimate with someone." Cana grinned, choosing her words "carefully" because she knew that some of the girls were too innocent to handle the words she preferred to use.

Lucy didn't know what to say. She didn't want to believe Cana's words but the more she thought about it, the more sense it made. She did feel throbbing in her lower areas whenever she saw all those muscles twitching, especially of one specific dragon slayer. Lately she also started to jump away, whenever she felt his touch on her, even if it was just his hand on her shoulder. But this was Natsu she was thinking about. Her best friend. Her incredibly naïve best friend, when it came to this kind of topic. Sure she also wasn't that experienced but she did read about it. Also her hormones were driving her crazy sometimes. Lucy decided than that she wanted to make this aching go away. She only didn't know how.

"Cana do you know how…"  
"Hey Luce!"  
Talking about the devil. Lucy turned around to see Natsu with his usual grin and Happy on his shoulder coming towards her. _*Oh god, I hope he didn't hear anything*_ Lucy started blushing again. Before Natsu and Happy reached the bar, Cana whispered to them: "If you want me to help you with your little problem come to my place tonight at 8pm. You all are invited." With a wink Cana stood up and marched off to get more beer. The girls exchanged looks but before any of them could say something Natsu and Happy already arrived.  
"Lushy, do you want to go fishing with us? I have to get a big fish for Charle!"  
"Yeh Luce come with us, it will be fun!"  
Lucy started feeling nervous. _*I can't be alone with him right now. It might be true that Happy is going to be with us but still...*_ "I'm sorry Natsu but I don't feel like going fishing today."  
"Aw please Lucy, we haven't done anything together lately. Pretty please?" Natsu was pouting at this point.  
"Pretty please?" Happy didn't make it better. How in the world was she able to decline the offer now? "Well okay, I guess you're right, we didn't spend a lot time together lately." Lucy smiled at them.  
"Yey! Let's go fishing!" both of them cheered and with that Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand, pulling her after him.  
"See you tonight guys!" managed Lucy to say to the girls before she got pulled out of the guild.

* * *

"Natsuuu the fishes aren't biting and I really need a big fish for Charle." pouted Happy. "Hmm...maybe we could try another fishing method, what cha say little buddy?"  
"Aye!"  
Lucy was sitting silently behind her two noisy guild mates. _*Actually it's pretty nice to spend some more time with those two again. I didn't even have to worry at all. It's Natsu we're talking about. There are no worries that I'll have this feeling again.*_ Lucy closed her eyes and smiled, happy that she solved her problem. That was until she heard a splash and felt herself getting wet. She opened her eyes immediately.  
"Natsu! What do you think you're doing?" First she couldn't find him but then she saw him in the water.  
"I'm going to catch a fish with my hands for Happy!" he said with his usual big grin.  
„Idiot..."  
Few minutes later Natsu came out of the water, with three fishes in each hand. „Look Happy, are these big enough? "  
„Aye! "

Both were so busy with the fishes, that none of them noticed Lucy's stare. Lucy's eyes were focused on Natsu's body. The water made his clothes stick to him like a second skin. The fact that his muscles were glistering in the sunlight didn't help her situation. Lucy started rubbing her thighs together, while a blush crept on her face and her eyes became clouded with lust. She took in every inch of his body. Oh how she wished she could trace a line along those muscles with her fingers. She unconsciously licked her lips. "Natsu…" The whisper was so low, that no one could've heard it, except a dragon slayer.  
"Huh? Did you say something Luce?" Natsu's gaze focused on Lucy now. Lucy snapped out of her trance-like-state and stood up.  
"No no, haha. Listen Natsu, I promised Cana to meet her later today, so I should be going now. See you later guys! Oh and Happy I hope Charle likes the fish!"

As she run off, Natsu and Happy were staring after her.  
"Lushi is really weird, right Natsu?...Natsu?"  
Because Natsu didn't respond, Happy looked up to him. Natsu was looking at the spot where Lucy stood a few seconds ago. His eyes were half lidded and he mumbled something, Happy could barely understand. "This smell…it's back again. Where does it come from?" Suddenly realization hit him and his eyes widened. _*Is this smell coming from Lucy? But what kind of smell is that? It's faint but it smells so good. I think I should keep an eye on Lucy for now just to make sure if it really is coming from her.*_  
"Weirdo!"  
At that Natsu turned back to Happy, acting like his normal self. "You are the weirdo! Let's go back to the guild!"  
"Aye sir!"

* * *

Lucy stood in front of Cana's door. She had to collect herself first a bit, before she knocked on the door. Few seconds later the door opened and Lucy was greeted by non-other than Cana.  
"Ah Lucy, we were waiting for you. You are the last one to join us. They are waiting for us in my bedroom, let's go. "  
As Lucy stepped into the room she saw Levy, Juvia and Erza sitting on the floor in a semi-circle.  
"So you guys decided to join us, too?" Lucy had to grin when she saw the girls' reaction. They were all blushing. She could understand them. Wouldn't the situation be so awkward she'd probably be blushing too.

Before sitting down Lucy looked a bit around the room. It didn't look at all what she expected. Instead of booze everywhere, the room was clean with a few flowers here and there. It had a small closet and table in it but therefor a king sized bed. In front of the girls was something hidden under a cloth. She really couldn't imagine what that could be and how is it supposed to help her.

"Okay ladies, now that we are all here, let me introduce you to your new little companions!" Saying that Cana revealed what was hidden under the cloth. At the sight of the revealed objects the girls blushed furiously and you could even hear a little squeak sound coming from Levy.  
"Cana…are those..."  
"Yep! Ladies, these are the so called vibrators. I had some free time so I decided to go to one of my favorite stores today and pick some of those, which I thought you might like." Cana chuckled. None of the girls dared to move or say something. This whole situation was so embarrassing. How could Cana be so straight forward? Erza decided to break the silence.  
"So...how do these work?"  
"Well my dear Titania, each of them is fueled by a little lacrima. As you can see they have different shapes, color and even the material can differ. For now, why doesn't each of you chose one, then I can explain them a bit better to you. No need to be shy girls, we all are in the same boat or not?" Suddenly she stood up and went over to her desk to open the lower part of it, which was some kind of hidden mini-bar. _*Why am I not surprised by that*_ Lucy chuckled.  
"And if you want to relax a bit more, feel free to take whichever drink you want."

Cana waited till each of the girls made her choice. The funny part was that they picked exactly the ones she thought they would pick. Juvia took a blue one, which had a wavy shape and was smooth. In contrast to that Levy picked a hard metallic looking one. This one reminded Cana of a certain other dragon slayer. Erza went for the same model, the only difference was that hers was black and had more vibration levels. And last but not least, Lucy picked one with the color of fire, which had an interesting shape. You could still see that it had the form of a male human genital but it wasn't smooth from the outside like Juvia's was. Cana smirked. _*Now I understand why this model is called "The Dragon.*  
_ "Okay now that everyone chose one, let me go on with my explaining. As you can see they have different levels of vibration. You can go without vibration or with the max. of it" At this point she glanced to Erza, who caught her look and blushed immediately.  
"But you should know your limits girls, don't go to wild at your first try. You can use them either for external or internal stimulation, that's up to you. The models Juvia and Lucy chose can even be used under water or in the shower. There is nothing more to add to it, only that from this day on these little guys will probably become something like your best friends."

At the end of Cana's "informative" speech everyone was quiet and kind of embarrassed. That was until Levy accidently switched the button of the vibrator on because of her nervous fumbling. "Well look who's eager to try it out as soon as possible." At this point everyone started laughing. This was the ice breaker the girls needed. The rest of the evening went smoothly and the girls had much fun. They were talking a bit more about the different kind of vibrators and what else a sex shop has to offer.  
"Say Lu-chan, how was your fishing trip with Natsu today? Did anything happen?" Lucy was surprised by Levy's behavior. She didn't act shy like most of the time but what else should she have expected by that amount of booze they all drunk.  
"Nothing special. Natsu and Happy were trying to catch fishes for Charle. And then Natsu decided to jump into the water to catch them with bare hands."  
Everyone had to laugh at that silly idea, only Natsu could have come up with. Lucy decided to keep the part where Natsu stepped out of the water for herself.

"So Levy is there any progress with Gajeel?"  
"Cana!"  
"What? I thought we were talking about love matters now. Like you and Gajeel or Juvia and Gray."  
"Juvia really likes Gray -sama. But I don't think Gray-sama feels the same." Juvia's mood changed from a relaxed one to a sad one.  
"Well I think you should give him more time. Gray is more the cool, distant person. He cares more about protecting everyone that about his personal life. I bet if Juvia doesn't give up someday Gray will notice her."  
"You really think that Levy-sama?"  
"I agree with Levy. You shouldn't give up Juvia!"  
"Love rival, you too?"  
"We all support you Juvia!"  
Juvia started to tear up. "Thank you everyone. Juvia will try her best for Gray-sama to notice Juvia."  
"After you get used to your new friend he probably will!" Now this made Lucy curious.  
"What do you mean by that Cana?"  
"Well I don't know how experienced Juvia is, but I bet not much more than you are Lucy. The thing is, getting intimate with your sexual desires makes your hormones change, you get more confident and even more attractive. You may not believe this, but it's true. And the guys love it, believe me I know what I'm talking about, hehe!"

This kind of talk went on a few more hours. At some point Lucy started getting tired.  
"Okay guys I think I'm going to head home now."  
Erza agreed with her "I think we all should go now."  
With that everyone gave Cana awkward thanks for the gifts and went their separate ways.

Because it was already so late, Lucy decided not to slack on her way home and picked up her pace. Soon she reached her apartment. She opened her door and was happy to find out that she was alone. She dressed into her nightwear, which consisted of a light pair of shorts and a tank top. Before she went to bed, she decided it would be the best to hide her new play toy somewhere, just in case a certain someone decides to visit her while she was asleep or the next morning. Not knowing where to hide it, she went to the bathroom and hid it in a drawer between some shampoo bottles. Suddenly Lucy had to laugh. "I bet even if he found you here, he wouldn't understand what your purpose is. In the end your shape isn't that different than the shape of some bottles I have here. I wonder if you are going to be the solution to my little problem. Can't wait to try you out." With that Lucy went to bed, leaving her window open like every night.

* * *

 **Well this is it for the first chapter. I hope it wasn't that terrible. :x  
** **Leave a comment if you want me to continue the story.  
Also I would probably need a person who double checks my chapters before releasing them. So if anyone is interested feel free contact me.  
See ya ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is! Chapter 2, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

It was 6am and a certain fire dragon slayer wasn't able to sleep. Natsu was shifting in his bed. He had sweat all over him and felt hot which was odd because in the end he is a fire dragon slayer. _*This smell, where does it come from? It can't be Lucy can it? I already know her smell. But why is it that every time I catch it, she is around.*_ Deciding he wasn't able to sleep; he stood up and went to get some water. He had to be careful not to trip over something. His room was a mess like always. The one time Lucy decided cleaning it for them didn't last long. One week later and it was like a hurricane flew through his house.

Natsu went over to the sink where he decided to wash his face. A glass of water wouldn't be enough to cool him off. He looked up at the broken mirror above the sink and noticed that his breathing was off, more heavy you could say. _*It's this time of the year again, but why is it so much more difficult than previous years? I guess it has to do something with this smell. If only I could…*_ Suddenly Natsu caught a glimpse of something shifting. It was Happy who was lying in his little hammock. You could see that he was drooling a bit. "Charle…fish…" _*What else*_ Natsu had to smile because of his little friend. He looked back to the mirror. _*I won't be able to sleep now anyway. Might as well go for a walk to cool my head off, but before that I should leave a note to Happy to meet me at the guild later.*_ Deciding that, Natsu wrote the note for his little friend, took his scarf and went for a walk.  
"Charle…"

* * *

Lucy woke up as she felt the sunlight hit her face. She glanced shortly around the room just to check if someone paid her a visit while she was asleep. Seeing that this is not the case she decided to stay just a few more minutes on the bed before she gets up. _*I feel much better than I thought I would, so relaxed. I was sure all that booze from yesterday would make me regret drinking it. I wonder if I should go for a mission today.*_ Suddenly a shadow covered her face. Lucy grimaced but didn't open her eyes till she heared a "Yo Lucy!"  
She abruptly jumped up, knocking the dragon slayer from the bed in the process.  
"Don't scare me like that Natsu!"  
"Sorry Luce, hehe"  
"Why did you come over, Natsu?"  
As Lucy studied Natsu, she could have sworn that for a brief moment she saw a look of confusion on his face.  
"I just came to pick you up. We should go to the guild!" Lucy had to smile at Natsu's childish behavior. He was scratching his head with his left arm and had his usual grin. But that's only one of the aspects she liked about him.

"Okay I'm going to have to take a shower first and I want to finish one more chapter of my book before I go to the guild. So I would suggest you to wait for me there."  
"Aw that's no fun, Luce. I hoped we could go there together and pick a good job request before someone else takes it. But I guess I should go and see if Happy is already there. Well then, see you there, Luce."

Lucy watched her best friend jump out of the window and sighed before getting up and picking some clothes up she would wear after the shower. She went into her bathroom and turned the water on. As she stepped in and started to relax again, her mind traveled back to the event which happened yesterday. The memories of Natsu's wet body came back to her and immediately she felt the throbbing again. "Damn it Natsu…" Lucy's eyes focused on the drawer with her shampoo bottles. First she hesitated a bit but in the end she decided she has nothing to lose. _*Oh what the hell Lucy, you took it with you and now it's already too late to say no, might as well try it out now. And it's the only help I can get now, right?*_ Lucy was thinking for one more moment but then she decided to go over and pick up her new love toy.

As she stepped back into the shower she took a better look of it. Lucy knows why she picked this model. Obviously because the color which reminded her of a certain dragon slayer. "Well what do I do now with it? Maybe if I…" Lucy switched a button on and the vibrator started doing what it's supposed to do, vibrating. Lucy blushed a bit. She saw that it had three levels of vibration but for now she would like to stick to the first one. Before immediately going to the aching destination she decided to drag the vibrator a bit over her skin. _*You would call this foreplay wouldn't you?*_ Lucy had to chuckle at her silly thoughts. That was until she dragged the vibrator over her left nipple. Suddenly she yelped at the new feeling and shuddered. She repeated the action and it only got better. You could start to hear little moans coming from her.

Even though the new experience feeling was really nice, it only made the throbbing in her lower area worse. She started tracing along her belly downwards. And suddenly there it was. The amazing sensation she never felt before. She finally found her bundle of nerves and started rubbing her toy against it. It felt so good that Lucy wasn't able to stop her movements. It wasn't like she never touched herself on occasion but there is no where you could compare her fingers to the vibration of this little guy. It didn't last long before Lucy came, shuddering and falling down on her knees. She wasn't able to stand anymore on her now jelly-like legs. "Natsu…" Lucy noticed that through the whole fun she had Natsu and his body stuck in her head. She would lie if she'd say that she didn't imagine his fingers all over her body. Her panting started to return to normal breathing again, as she was leaning against the cold shower wall.

"I guess I don't have time to finish my chapter now. I should get myself ready and go to the guild now." She didn't want Natsu returning back to her to check what took so long, now would she. _*Maybe…no Lucy stop it!*_ She jumped out of the shower and hid her toy back to its previous place. She looked up into the mirror and noticed she had a little grin on her face. "Oh my, I guess I enjoyed myself a lot there, didn't I?" Then she had to laugh loudly because somehow her little change of character was way too funny to her, especially while she was talking to herself in the mirror. "Maybe the booze did leave some traces, hehe." She quickly put on her white skirt and Bordeaux colored belly top, which had long sleeves but a nice cleavage. It was a perfect combination between sexy and casual. Grabbing her spirit keys, Lucy run off to the guild.

* * *

Natsu was sitting at the bar in Fairy Tail drinking whisky. He didn't really catch up what was happening around him because he was lost in his thoughts. _*I was so sure that the fragrance was coming from Lucy. But why wasn't I able to smell it this morning? Did I make a mistake?*_ Before he was able to continue his trail of thoughts he suddenly got hit by a chair.  
"Who was that? Was it you ice princess? Do you want to fight?"  
"It wasn't me flame brain. But if you want to fight come at me!"  
"Gray-sama your clothes."  
"What the? How?"

Natsu turned to the right to see who was interrupting their fight. He saw Wendy, Charle and Happy standing next to him ready to ask something.  
"Ne Natsu, Charle and Wendy want to go on a mission but they are going to need a bit help. I told them we could accompany and help them. What cha say?"  
Even though Happy formed the request as a question, you could see in his eyes that you should better not leave him hanging because this is one of the opportunities he can show Charle how strong he is.  
"Sure we would like to help you Wendy!"  
"Thanks Natsu-san. The mission won't even take long; we should be able to finish it till tonight. I'm ready whenever you are."  
"Okay then let's go everyone!"  
"Aye sir!"  
"Stupid male cat…"

At this point Lucy entered the guild. The first thing she saw was Natsu, Wendy, Happy and Charle running towards her.  
"Yo Luce, I'm off on a mission with Wendy and Charle. See you later!"  
Just as he ran past her his eyes widened again. *The smell…it's here again. It's so weak but I can still smell it.*  
"What's the matter Natsu-san? Why did you pause?"  
"Oh it's nothing, let's go."  
 _*How can this be? I was so sure it wasn't Lucy but now 'm not so sure again. Did she maybe do something while I was at the guild? This is going to drive me crazy. But I have to focus now. I mustn't let anyone notice that it's mating season and that it's affecting me.*_

* * *

Back at the guild Lucy was a bit dumbfounded. _*What happened just now? Didn't we want to go on a mission together? Oh well maybe it's better this way. I'm not sure if I would be able to hold myself back.*_ Then Lucy spotted the girls sitting at one of the tables chatting. As she joined them she spotted little blushes on their faces and could only imagine what the topic was.  
"So Lucy, did you also already have fun with your new friend?"  
"Why am I not surprised you ask me that, Cana?"  
"Hehe. Well to be fair everyone already told their story, so now it's your turn."

Lucy's attention switched to the other girls.  
"So all of you already…did it?" No one said anything, you could only register small nodding coming from each.  
"What about you Lucy-chan?" At this Lucy also blushed a bit and nodded her head.  
"Did you go all the way or just stuck to a little stimulation?"  
"What do you mean by that, Cana?"  
"Well let's just say, not everyone at this table who was a virgin yesterday is it now." At this she looked with a grin and Juvia and Erza. "Also it seems Erza likes it rough, because she went straight for the max. vibration."  
"Cana!"  
"Haha, relax Titania, we are the same, no need to be ashamed."  
"I'm not ashamed. I just don't think this is a proper topic to be discussed at the guild. Also it's not that I like it rough. It's just that I wanted to…challenge myself to see where my limit is."  
"Yeh…sure."  
Lucy glanced over to Juvia. "How come you went all the way Juvia?"  
At this Juvia blushed madly. "Juvia was thinking it was Gray-sama's…"  
"Ohhh…should have seen that coming. What about you Levy?"  
"I didn't really had time to try out more for now. I'm kind of busy with my books."  
"Lies, you always have time for a little bit of fun, hehe. And what about you Lucy? When did you try it out?"  
"I…this morning…in the shower."  
"Oh Lucy, you are so naughty. Go girl!"  
"Cana pssshht! And no I'm not!"  
"Hehe yeh sure. But believe me, the biggest fun is when you go all the way. You better try it out soon."

* * *

Later that day Lucy decided to go back to her apartment and try to finish the chapter she wanted to do this morning. There wasn't anything great happening in the guild anyway. The guild was still a noisy and happy place like always, but it wasn't the same without Natsu.

Through the writing Lucy came to a juicy part, where her main characters got intimate with each other. Not only was it already arousing writing these lines, the fact that she imagined the main characters to be her and Natsu didn't help her problem. _*Today I didn't have an opportunity to spend time with him at all, to feel his touch, even the slightest one.*_ She looked up from her writing towards the bathroom door. Slowly she stood up and went towards the drawer with the shampoo bottles. _*Maybe I should try to go all the way now. Oh god I can't believe I'm actually considering losing my virginity to a sex toy. But does it really matter? Isn't the first time more about spending the first night with the person you love and not about breaking some biological barrier? So it should be fine, right?*_ Lucy took her "dragon" and went to the bed. She looked out of the window. "It's not that late, so Natsu probably won't be back in at least 3 more hours I think."

At this point Lucy was already pretty horny. Only the thought that there was a possibility for Natsu to catch her at her little act made everything even more arousing. She decided not to undress herself, just in case a visitor surprised her. Because she was wearing a skirt anyway, the access to her lower region was easy. Lucy slowly lied down on the bed and switched her vibrator on. Just like in the shower earlier this morning she started tracing it along her skin, starting at her neck, over her breasts, then over her belly till she reached the place where it was aching the most. She could feel every vibration, because the material of her clothing was thin. She hesitantly lifted her skirt, tracing the toy along the damp spot of her panties. She tried to stifle her moans. She didn't even do much but was already wet. _*I would say I'm more than ready.*_ With that she removed her panties fast and tossed them somewhere.

 _*I wonder if it's going to fit.*_ She slowly started to enter herself with the toy. The feeling was so amazing that she didn't even notice when she reached past the barrier. It was actually surprising how smoothly it entered her. _*I must've really been wet down there.*_ Lucy tried to chuckle but then a moan escaped her. There was no way she could think of anything else except this sensation and a salmon haired dragon slayer. It just felt so right. As she neared her peak she accidently switched the vibration to level two. Her eyes widened in shock at the new found feeling. This was the push she needed. "Ahh…I'm going to…Natsuu…NATSUUU!" Lucy then came all over her toy. With the little power she had left in her arms, she turned the toy off before it got too much.

She wasn't able to move at first, she could only lie on her back and try to calm her breathing. Then she stood up and went to the bathroom where she hid her toy again and washed her face. She looked at herself in the mirror and chuckled. _*That was just…wow.*_ Suddenly she heard a noise coming from her room.

As she stepped back into the room she saw him. Natsu was sniffing at her bed, his eyes covered by his hair. She wasn't really able to see his expression. The way the moon shone on him made him look like an animal. Suddenly he halted. It seemed like he noticed something. As she followed his gaze she blushed madly. She forgot to put her panties back on and now they were displayed on her bed right in front of him. He immediately reached after them and inhaled deeply. If that wasn't shocking enough for Lucy the next thing he did was. Natsu started to trail his tongue along the still wet spot on her panties and groaned.  
"Natsu…"  
As soon as his name left her mouth she regretted it. His head snapped towards her and then she could clearly see his face. His eyes were clouded and darker than usual. She could see little fangs in his mouth. All innocence gone. He looked like an animal, ready to devour his pray.  
Suddenly he started stalking over to her. Lucy was too mesmerized to move or run away. She could only watch him come closer.  
"Natsu please…"

* * *

 **Well I hope you liked the second chapter. ^^ I got some reviews on the first one and I was really happy about it.  
Just like in the first chapter, feel free to review and give me tips how to improve. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**And here is the 3rd chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Few minutes earlier.

Natsu was done with the job and decided that he should visit Lucy before it got too late. Maybe he'd even stay over, wouldn't be the first time. Happy decided to spend more time with Charle at the guild so he would meet him later either at Lucy's or their place.  
„Man that job was so lame. I hoped for a bit more action. Wendy could have told me that the job was to catch some run away animals. But it was fun I guess."  
"…NATSUU!"

Natsu halted.  
"Lucy?" _*Was that Lucy's voice? I hope she's not in danger. I have to hurry.*_  
Natsu run as fast as he could toward Lucy's apartment. _*Luckily the window is open*_ He climbed up the tree in front of the window but wasn't able to see anyone inside, not even Lucy. _*I could use some action.*_ He grinned hoping for a fight but as he entered Lucy's apartment t, his eyes winded. The smell that was driving him so crazy was stronger than ever. His eyes started to cloud and his primal side was showing. Natsu looked down at the bed with the messy sheets. He sensed that the smell was stronger around the bed. As he started sniffing the sheets, he didn't notice Lucy entering the room. He was too occupied with the intoxicating smell. _*What's happening to me? I can't get enough. Where is the source of this smell?*_ Just then he noticed something at the corner of the bed, which was glistering a bit. He reached immediately after Lucy's panties and sniffed it. *The smell is a lot stronger here.* Just smelling didn't satisfy him anymore. He darted his tongue out to taste the wet substance. This made his lust only grow. The flavor was so rich and he needed more.

"Natsu…"  
Upon hearing the voice of his team mate he instantly focused his gaze on her. There she stood, in her tight top and revealing skirt, covered in sweat. She looked scared but also something different. The other thing he noticed was that she was the source of the smell. _*I need more…*_ Without thinking of his action Natsu stood up and creeped over to Lucy.

"Natsu please…"  
As he reached her, he slammed her against the bathroom door.  
"Ah! Natsu!"  
He couldn't hear her, too lost in his current state. As he fully pressed himself against her, Lucy was able to feel every muscle on his body, especially the one between his legs. _*Natsu…he is aroused!*_ She couldn't help herself and let out a moan. His grip only tightened around her wrists.  
"Ah Natsu, you are hurting me."  
Still no reaction. He then lowered his head to the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply.  
"Lucy…"  
His voice sounded so different. Lower and filled with something. Lust maybe? Lucy didn't know what to do. The whole situation was scary but arousing at the same time. _*Even if I tried to fight back, I probably wouldn't be able to do anything. But why is he acting this way.*  
_  
Lucy's smell was good but he needed more. He started shaking a bit because it was so hard to control himself. His primal side just wanted to claim Lucy as his right here and now against the door but the little part of Natsu which was left fought against it. She was still his dear friend and partner.  
But he really wanted to find out where the smell is the strongest; he started to lower his head. Soon he reached her mounds, trailing his tongue between them.  
"Natsuu…" Lucy started to wiggle under him, trying to ease the throbbing between her legs. This only aroused Natsu more. Her voice sounded like a beautiful melody to him, her wiggling only caused her to rub more against him and the smell was getting stronger. He kept on following the path with his tongue. He decided to place his hands on her hips now. The grip was tight so she wouldn't be able to escape if she tried to. There is no running away.

Having her hands free again, Lucy tried to push Natsu away from her.  
"Natsu please…stop." Was she really pleading for him to stop or maybe for something else? She wasn't sure herself. _*What are you doing to me Natsu?*_  
"Natsu listen we shouldn't be doing this. We are nakama. We…AHH!"  
Lucy wasn't able to finish her sentence because Natsu pressed his nose against the source of the smell and inhaled deeply. Even though it was only over the skirt it was so intense.  
 _*This is it. Here the smell is the strongest.*_  
Natsu tried to push her skirt with his thumbs up, still keeping a steady grip on her hips. Lucy's eyes winded again. _*No! I don't have any panties on!*_ But it was already too late for that.  
Natsu managed to expose Lucy's lower parts fully to him. As he saw the glistering source, dripping with juices, he couldn't control himself anymore. Natsu dove straight in.  
"AHHH NATSUU!"

His grip lowered to her butt cheeks so could press her more against his hungry mouth. She was delicious. Somehow he managed to place himself between her legs, so that her legs were now over his shoulders. He leaped hungrily at the juices. It felt like he was eating her out. _*Is his tongue supposed to be this long and flexible?*_ Lucy couldn't take this anymore. She had her hands in his hair, gripping it for support. "Natsu I'm…" She didn't manage to finish her sentence as the intense orgasm shook her. Her head flew back and her eyes rolled upwards. Her orgasm only caused more delicious juices to be served to the dragon slayer. He let out a loud groan while leaping every single drop up. The space in his pants was getting tighter. As he felt her getting limp he looked up. She looked like a beautiful, hot mess. At this point he knew he's going to make her his, forever. As he lowered her against the door to sit down, she tried to look at him again. He still had this hungry look in his eyes. He was like a beast. It only made her shiver. Abruptly he leaned forward and kissed her. Lucy's eyes winded again. The kiss wasn't sweet at all. It was full with passion and dominance. Somehow he managed to enter her mouth with his tongue. Lucy could taste herself, which made the kiss even more lewd. She was too weak to fight back but in the end she didn't even want to. She felt like in trance. _*Is this really Natsu? But why is he acting this way?*  
_  
Just as Natsu was about to free Lucy from her clothing they heard hammering at the door.  
"LUCY! Are you okay? Open the door or we'll open it by force?"  
"Erza?"  
As Lucy was distracted with the noise coming from the other side of the door she didn't notice Natsu disappearing, just like her panties.  
"Natsu?"  
Suddenly the door broke and you could see Erza, Juvia, Cana and Levy standing there. Levi immediately run over to Lucy helping her up.  
"Lucy-san what happened? Are you okay? We heard some noises but no one answered us. We thought you are in danger."  
"I'm fine but why are you all here?"  
"Don't you remember? You invited us for a sleepover. Wendy and Charle will join us later, too. But what happened to you? You look like a mess."  
Ah right the sleepover. Lucy blushed madly as she thought about everything what happened a few minutes ago.

* * *

"HE DID WHAT?"  
"Shh Cana, no need to be so loud."  
"How do you expect me to be quiet when something like that happened, Lucy?"  
Lucy could understand her friend. She also wouldn't believe it if she didn't see it with her own eyes.  
"But didn't you try to talk to him Lu-chan?"  
"Well I kind of tried to, but like I said he wasn't acting the way he usually did. Like a totally different Natsu. Like an…animal."  
"Lucky you, Lucy, hehe."  
"Cana!"  
"Aw come on, you can't tell me you didn't enjoy it."  
"I knew it!"

At this point the doorbell ringed. Lucy stood up and opened the door.  
"Ah Wendy and Charle. We were waiting for you. Come in."  
"Thank you Lucy-san."  
"Maybe Wendy knows something about the weird behavior. Maybe it's some sort of dragon slayer thing."  
Wendy looked confused at Erza.  
"What do you mean, Erza-sama?  
After explaining the situation to Wendy she almost fainted at how embarrassed she was.

"So do you know anything about that Wendy-chan?"  
"Well…I don't know much but it could be mating season."  
"Mating season?" Everyone wondered aloud.  
"I don't know much about it myself, but Grandine told me, that at some point dragon slayers start searching for their mates. After they reach the point where the mating season affects them, they will have this urge every year. But it only gets really strong when they finally find the person they believe is going to be a perfect match. When this happens they will do everything just to mate with their partner. At least that's how Grandine described it to me. I guess Natsu thinks you are his mate Lucy."  
"But how can this be? Why now?"  
"Hehe probably because you let your hormones go wild, Lucy. See I told you the guys love it. By the way, Levy did you notice any changes around Gajeel?"  
"W-why would you ask me that Cana? How am I supposed to know? Also he went to train with lily in the mountains so I don't know."  
"I think I know why, hehe."  
First Levy didn't understand what Cana meant but the longer she thought about it the redder she got.  
"You think it's because of…me?"  
"Of course it's because of you, silly. Who wouldn't want to tap that, haha. Juvia is there any progress between you and Gray?"  
"J-Juvia thinks so. Gray-sama is spending a lot more time around Juvia lately. Juvia also thinks that he is always trying to get some physical contact with Juvia."  
"Perfect! Oh and Erza when are you going to see Jellal again? I bet he would love to see some new tactics you learned there." Cana winked at Erza which made her blush.

What the other girls didn't know is that earlier that day Cana actually met Erza in the BDSM section of the shop where she got the presents from. It seems like Erza was really getting into it.  
"Ne Lu-chan, what are you going to do now? You know he won't stop till he gets what he wants."  
"I don't know Levy-chan. Maybe I should keep avoiding Natsu till this phase is over. I should probably stay at home and not go to the guild for some time."  
"The guild is not the same without you Lucy. Don't worry we'll protect you, so you can come to the guild anytime."  
"Thank you, Erza."  
 _*I wonder what Natsu is doing right now.*_

* * *

There were no lights at Natsu's place. Happy was still at the guild. The only thing you could notice was faint moaning coming out of Natsu's room.  
"Lucy…Lucy…"  
Natsu was lying on his bed covered in sweat. In one hand he had Lucy's stolen panties and was stroking himself with the other one. He couldn't get enough of the smell. He held Lucy's panties to his nose and inhaled the lovely fragrance. His stroking pace increased, he was so close.  
"Damn it Luce…I'm gonna…"  
Just before he came he covered his member with Lucy's panties, giving himself the final strokes. Now the panties were also covered in his juices and he liked the way his and Lucy's smell combined. _*So good. I need more. I need her. I need Lucy. And I will have her. She can't run away from me forever.*_

Natsu was about to get up and go over to Lucy again but then Happy came in flying.  
"Natsu why are you so sweaty? Are you sick?"  
"No I'm fine Happy, don't worry. Why are you already here, didn't you want to spend more time with Charle at the guild?"  
"I did but Charle and Wendy went over to Lucy. They are having a sleepover."  
 _*Damn it. Erza and the rest are probably also there.*_  
"Natsu what do you have in your hand?"  
Natsu looked at his hand and didn't realize that he was still holding Lucy's panties. He blushed that his best friend saw them and tried to come up with an excuse.  
"Oh I wanted to play ninja again, so I lend this from Lucy."  
"Natsu you meanie, why didn't you get me also some?"  
"Sorry buddy, I forgot. But we should go to bed now. I feel kind of tired. The running today at the job was more tiring that I thought."  
Natsu noticed Happy's suspicious look. He knew that Natsu wasn't that easily tired, especially not after such a lame mission.  
"Also if you go earlier to bed you will see Charle sooner, right?"  
That seemed to do the trick.  
"Aye! Good night, Natsu."  
"Night, Happy."  
 _*The sooner I fall asleep the faster I can go and get Lucy.*_

* * *

Suddenly Lucy felt a shudder run down her back.  
"What's the matter Lu-chan?"  
"Ah nothing. Sleep well everyone."  
"Good night."  
 _*Somehow I have a bad feeling.*_

* * *

 **Well this is it for now. :D I hope you enjoyed it and that you leave me some reviews. I really enjoy reading them and thanks to everyone.  
If you have tips how to improve, than pls give them to me. xD  
** **I think it will take max. 2 more chapters to end this story.  
** **If anyone has some suggestions or ideas I could write about, feel free to pm me. :)  
Till next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!  
I'm sry I didn't manage to update the storry the last 2 dates. I'm pretty buys with studying.  
I still hope you enjoy the chapter. :)**

* * *

The next morning Lucy felt the sun hit her skin. She slowly opened her eyes. It was still pretty earlier but Lucy felt awkwardly relaxed and not tired at all. She stretched herself, looking around her. The girls were still sleeping. She smiled at the sight, happy that her friends were there for her. Funny, who would've thought that one day her friends are going to have to protect her from her best friend?

As she remembered the last night's event she couldn't help herself but to blush. *C _alm down, Lucy. I shouldn't be aroused by the things Natsu did to me. More likely I should be afraid of him. The way he stalked over to me, his predatory eyes, his tongue, that flexible tongue of his…STOP LUCY! Damn it…_ * Frustrated Lucy stood up. She decided to get dressed and to prepare breakfast for the girls. She was really lucky that she joined Fairy Tail. Otherwise she wouldn't have met all her friends. They weren't just her friends, they were her family. All thanks to Natsu.

The girls woke up just on time. Lucy served the breakfast and smiled at them.  
"Good morning everyone, I hope you slept well."  
"Good morning Lu-chan."  
"Mhmmm what's that nice smell?"  
"Oh I prepared just something little for us to eat while you were asleep."  
"Thanks Lucy-san. It smells really delicious."  
"Why were you up that early? Couldn't you sleep, Lucy? Did something happen while we were asleep?"  
"No everything is fine Erza. I just didn't feel like sleeping anymore. When I woke up I felt so refreshed and full of energy."  
"After a session like yesterday that's no surprise Lucy, hehe."  
"Damn it, Cana. Do you really have to start talking about it this early already?"  
Cana just winked at her and the girls couldn't surpass the little giggles.

After being done with the breakfast everyone stood up and got dressed. Levy and Wendy helped Lucy to clean the table and the dishes.  
"I guess we should go to the guild now everyone."  
"Juvia thinks so, too. Juvia has to see Gray-sama as soon as possible."  
"What's the matter, Lucy?"  
Upon mentioning her name, everyone turned back to Lucy. She was staring at the floor, fumbling with her fingers, looking uneasy.  
"I don't know if I should. What if he's there?"  
"Don't worry, Lucy. I told you we are going to protect you, right everyone?"  
Everyone nodded at Erza's words. Lucy's eyes got teary as she saw how much her friends care about her.  
"Thank you everyone."

* * *

On their way to the guild, the girls suddenly saw Gajeel standing in front of the building.  
"Why is Gajeel-kun already back? Wait for me here, girls. I'll be right back."  
"Go get him girl!"  
Levy turned around to face Cana once more.  
"Cana!"

Cana just smirked but Levy ignored her. As she reached Gajeel it didn't take long for something to happen. Gajeel lifted Levy over his shoulder and started walking away with her.  
"Gajeel! Put me down! What is wrong with you?"  
Levy had a blush covering her face. She tried to struggle and hit him on the back with her little fists just to be released; in vain.  
"Help me!"  
But the girls were just starring after them.  
"Good luck Levy!"  
"Canaaa!"  
And with that they were out of the girls' sight.

The first thing Lucy did while entering the guild was scanning the area around with her eyes for a certain dragon slayer. She didn't know how to react if she would actually see him. Luckily he wasn't there. Lucy didn't notice that she was holding her breath till this moment. When she was sure that there was no danger she went over to the bar to get herself a milkshake. She really needed something to cool her head off. * _I wonder if he's going to be at the guild today_.*

As the time went on Lucy didn't see any sight of Natsu. Even though she should be happy about it, she felt kind of disappointed. Was she actually hoping for something to happen?  
"Yo Lucy! Why do you look down? Are you still worried that something might happen to you? You should just relax and drink some booze!"  
Lucy looked at Cana. Maybe she was right. Maybe she's just overreacting.  
"Also don't get me wrong Lucy but maybe you shouldn't be using your little friend anymore."  
"Wait what?"  
"Well only temporally of course. No need to worry."  
Cana chuckled at how cute Lucy was when she was blushing.  
"The thing is, didn't you say he was sniffing you? Maybe he was attracted to your smell. You know, like when an animal is in heat. I'm just trying to help you, Lucy."  
"I didn't even think about that but it might be true. Thank you for your help, Cana."  
They hugged each other and Cana left Lucy to finish her drink.

As soon as Cana left Happy landed on Lucy's head.  
"Ne Lucy, I think Natsu is sick."  
"Why do you think that, Happy?"  
"He is sweating a lot and whispering your name all the time. Do you maybe have some medicine for him?"  
* _I know what kind of medicine he needs…_ *  
Lucy face looked like a tomato.  
"No I don't have anything for him! Just leave me alone!"  
And with that she run out of the guild on her way home.  
"Weirdo."  
While running home Lucy didn't notice that she became prey to a certain dragon slayer now.

* * *

She finally arrived home. Lucy was so tired of everything that she decided to take a shower.  
* _I hope that's going to help_.* As Lucy washed her body she was lost in thoughts. * _Natsu, why do you have to act like that? But the way he touched me and the thing he did to me felt just amazing._ *  
Lucy couldn't help herself getting aroused. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She opened the window to let the steam out and looked at herself in the mirror. Slowly her look wandered towards the drawer, where her little friend was hidden. * _I shouldn't do this. Cana is right, maybe this is really the reason why Natsu acts this way._ * Still Lucy didn't move away from it. * _Maybe just this one last time._ *

Lucy entered her bedroom with the vibrator in her hand. She checked if the door and the window were closed. She then slowly exposed herself to the moonlight by removing the towel and lying down on the bed. Lucy eyed the vibrator. It really did remind her of Natsu. The celestial mage thought back to Natsu's tongue technique. It felt definitely better than the vibrator. * _I wonder if he can make me feel even better than he did…no Lucy stop!_ * Lucy shut her eyes so she could get the thoughts out of her head. But that wasn't a good idea. By closing her eyes Lucy didn't notice the rustling in the tree in front of her window.

* * *

Natsu couldn't take it anymore. He needed Lucy and he needed her now. She was probably at the guild. When Natsu arrived at the guild he decided it would be a better idea to wait for her outside. * _I don't want Erza and the others to notice something._ * So he hid in a tree waiting for Lucy. Suddenly she came running out of the guild. She seemed kind of upset and her face was red. It reminded him of the previous night. Her beautiful flushed face. He will see it again tonight. Slowly Natsu started to follow Lucy. He did it so she wouldn't notice him. * _I don't want my little mate to run away from me just like that now, do I?_ * He chuckled to himself. It was fun stalking her. She looked so vulnerable, like he could eat her any time.

Before he could follow her all the way to her home, Happy appeared out of nowhere.  
"Ne Natsu!"  
"Psssst Happy! Be quiet."  
Natsu tried to shush the little guy. He turned around hoping that Lucy didn't notice them. Fortunately she was already gone, which was ok because he knows where she went.  
"Natsu are you still sick? I asked Lucy about medicine but she said she doesn't have any."  
Natsu let out a low chuckle.  
"Don't worry Happy, she has the medicine, she just doesn't know it yet. Happy can you stay tonight with Wendy and Charle? I think Lucy will be a bit…loud tonight."  
"Natsu you perv!"  
Natsu was a bit surprised. But he shouldn't be. He always knew this little devilish cat friend was smarter than most of the people in the guild. Happy was chuckling and flew away.  
"Natsu is a perv!"  
"Oi!"  
Before Natsu could say anything else Happy was away. He sighted. Then he remembered why he was standing there. He immediately turned back to his plan.

* * *

Arriving in front of Lucy's house, Natsu climbed up the tree in front of the window he usually enters through. And there he saw her. She was lying fully exposed on the bed and in her right had she held a…? Well what was that? Natsu wasn't sure but he was too aroused at this point that he didn't really care. His attention only switched back to the object when Lucy clicked the button, which was on it, and it started to vibrate. Natsu started to realize what she was holding in her hand. He never saw a vibrator before but he did hear about them. * _Who would have thought that you were such a naughty girl, Lucy?_ " Natsu smirked and started to enjoy the show.

The dragon slayer watched as Lucy traced the vibrator first between her breasts. His eyes were fixated on them. Those juicy big tits he wanted to suck on so hard. They would provide their children with the necessary liquid. But first he is going to have some fun with them. He kept following her movements. The way she moaned and wiggled in the bed was mesmerizing. Natsu didn't notice that he was actually starting to drool a bit. His primal senses started to take over again. He got closer to the window, wishing he could be next to her. His currently position was really dangerous because she could easily spot him. But in the end he didn't really care, he would still get her. As Lucy's arm wandered between her legs he held his breath for a moment. As soon as she entered herself with her toy, Natsu leaned completely against the window. Lucy was way too into a trance state because of the pleasure, that she'd actually notice him. Suddenly she started whispering something. Natsu's eyes winded. She was whispering her name. She was thinking of him while she pleasured herself. Natsu couldn't control himself anymore. He was already licking at the window, wishing he was actually licking her skin.

Lucy didn't notice any of the actions, only till she heard like a rhythmic knocking sound on her window. As she looked over, the size of her eyes grew. On the other side of the window she saw her best friend Natsu, licking and humping the window. His eyes were fully clouded and you could see little scratches on the window. When they eyes met she inhaled deeply. She totally forgot in what kind of situation she was right now, only focusing on Natsu. She noticed that he was sniffing the air. But he couldn't smell her, right? He was outside of her apartment and everything was closed. Lucy saw Natsu's gaze focusing back at her and then a grin appearing on his face. Suddenly he disappeared. * _I did close everything, right? I closed the door, and my window and…THE BATHROOM WINDOW!_ * Lucy quickly jumped out of the bed to run to her bathroom to close the window. But it was already too late. She turned towards her bathroom, only to see Natsu standing at the door. She halted. * _Oh no…_ *  
"Nowhere to run this time, Lucy."  
Slowly Natsu made his way towards the stunned celestial mage, with a grin.

* * *

 **Okay that's it. ^^  
I will try to update the story as soon as possible again. It will take a max. of two days but maybe even earlier.  
Pls leave some reviews and I hope you liked the story till now. :)  
Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

And there he stood. Lucy knew that this time there won't be anyone coming to save her. But did she really want it anyway?

"Natsu, why are you here?"  
The dragon slayer didn't answer. As he took one step towards the celestial mage, she took one step back. Soon she felt the bed behind her. Lucy didn't know what to do. She saw Natsu's gaze shift toward something behind her. Taking a glimpse behind her, she saw the vibrator fully displayed on her sheets. _*Oh…my…god…*_ Her cheeks felt like burning and she bet she looked like a tomato again.

"Wait Natsu, that's not wh…" Lucy couldn't finish her sentence as she suddenly felt herself falling towards the bed with a certain salmon haired boy on top of her.  
"Natsu!"  
"Tonight I'll make you mine Lucy, and there is no one coming between us." It was just a whisper in her ear but she understood it clearly. Suddenly she felt Natsu's hot tongue licking alongside her neck, up to her cheek, dragging it slowly towards her full lips. For some people this would seem weird, but for a horny Lucy this was incredibly hot.

Finally his lips met hers. Their tongues clashed and battled with each other. It felt hot and spicy in his mouth. For him she tasted like strawberries and vanilla. He really enjoyed the taste of Lucy, of his Lucy. But then he remembered that there was an even better taste she owned.

When he broke away from the kiss, Lucy was still in a dazzled state, not able to register what was happening. She kept her eyes closed and focused on all the muscles and body heat coming from Natsu pressing against her. There was no need to lie to herself anymore. Lucy finally decided to give in to Natsu. As she felt him shift for a brief moment she decided to slowly open her eyes.

The celestial mage first looked up to Natsu. His eyes weren't focused anymore on her but on something in his hand. They were still clouded with lust, maybe even a bit more than before. Looking down a bit, she saw his swollen lips from the intense kissing and was that a fang showing? She wanted to dive in into those lips again.

But something was a bit different. Somehow Natsu seemed irritated a bit but Lucy didn't understand why. That was until her eyes followed his and she saw the vibrator in his hand. Because of the moonlight you could see it still glistering from her wet juices. _*Damn it!*_ Just as she was about to protest again, Natsu slowly brought the vibrator to his face and traced his tongue along it. The sight was so erotic that Lucy couldn't help herself but to give away a cute sound and cover her face. Immediately Natsu's eyes focused on her again. He decided to put the vibrator away, for now.

"Well Lucy, if you needed it that badly, I would have been glad to help you out." Lucy couldn't take it anymore. The way he was talking and the look on his face; those hungry eyes and that toothy grin, it was becoming too much. She felt too hot. But so did the dragon slayer. Lucy looked too delicious. The way her skin shone in the moonlight, her flustered face, her messy hair, those swollen, puffed, red lips and this intoxicating, mouthwatering smell.

Natsu decided to play with Lucy and tease her even more. He took one of her fingers into his mouth, never breaking the eye contact. The celestial mage could feel the skilled tongue swirl around her finger. _*How is he doing that? It's like he has the tongue of a snake or like he has a…*_ "…dragon's tongue...ohh" Lucy didn't realize that she said the last part out loud until she saw Natsu smirk. With a pop he released her finger and looked hungrily at her. "That's right my dear Lucy. Should I remind you what this dragon tongue is also capable to do by continuing where we left of last time before we got…rudely interrupted?"

Lucy could only release a whimper but Natsu took this as a yes. He started gliding his tongue and his fingers along her body. It wasn't a very gentle touch but also not too rough. The way he did it felt like a beast sliding his claws along her body, except the painful scratches. It was still firm enough, to make her breasts bounce, after squeezing them briefly and sliding over them.

The whole time Natsu kept his eyes on Lucy's, like he was making sure she wouldn't try to run away, you know, like a mouse would try to get away from the big scary cat…or dragon. Lucy couldn't break the eye contact even if she wanted to. The way he looked at her was so intense. At some point she even noticed that she was holding her breath.

Finally, after reaching his destined point, Natsu shifted his gaze towards Lucy's private parts. The smell was so strong down there. Even though he'd love to just devour her, he tried his best not to hurt her, because in the end he was still Natsu and she was Lucy. His role was to protect her and he knew it. _*When you become my mate, I'll never let someone touch or hurt you again, my dear Lucy*._

Natsu's thoughts got interrupted by a small moan coming from the blond girl. Just then he realized that he was panting like an animal in heat, letting the heat and the little bit of drool collide with Lucy's clit. This was it, he couldn't take it anymore. Finally he dove in. _*It tastes even better than I remembered.*_

The celestial mage could only grab onto her sheets and toss her head back at the amazing feeling. She couldn't think straight anymore but she didn't care. She already decided in the beginning, that she'll let the dragon slayer have his way with her and not only because she knew fighting him would be pointless.

Natsu was very pleased with the moaning of his soon-to-be-mate. He was even more pleased when he felt her hands on his head, trying to press him more against her entrance as she reached her climax. He made sure not to waste any drop of the delicious liquid.

Lucy would lie if she would say that she never imagined having sex with her best friend. But it was nothing compared to this. In her fantasies he would be very gentle, making sure that everything is fine and that he doesn't hurt her. So she was even more surprised, that instead of giving her a small break to calm down a bit from her intense orgasm, he just flipped her over on her stomach and positioned her ass up in the air.

"Natsu what are yo…AHHH!" Suddenly she felt Natsu enter her without a warning. The fact that she was already pleasuring herself with her "dragon" vibrator made her a little prepared for the situation, still it was totally different. While the vibration of her toy was a plus, you can't compare it to the shape and the warmth of a real dick. Oddly she did feel similarities between her vibrator and Natsu's dick, but Natsu's was definitely bigger and felt hot. She felt like melting.

Lucy wasn't able to keep on comparing her two "toys" because Natsu immediately started moving. He was literally slamming himself into her, trying to reach as deep and as hard as he could.  
"Ahhh Natsuuu…please..!"  
The first time she begged Natsu for something, she wasn't even sure herself what she was beginning for, but this time she knew she wanted more.

The celestial mage wasn't able to turn her head around much because Natsu was holding a tight grip on her hair. She could only say, that he got rid of his vest and scarf, but it seems like he couldn't wait any longer, so his pants were just pulled down to his knees.

Everything about her was perfect for him. The way she looked, the way she smelled and the way she felt. It was so damn good; he didn't want to let her go anymore, she belonged only to him. Her voice was music to his ears. With every trust she was getting louder, so loud he didn't even realize that he also was grunting like a wild animal. The dragon slayer smirked when he saw the look on Lucy's face. She looked like she got fucked for days and couldn't think straight anymore.

As he was reaching his peak, he shifted both hands to her hips and bent down to slide his tongue over her back to her left shoulder. At his climax he dove his nails and his fangs into her soft skin. The mix of pain and pleasure and the feeling of Natsu filling her up was enough for Lucy to send her over the edge and cum all over his shaft.

The only thing you could see in the moonlight were a in sweat covered Lucy which was lying on her belly and a sweaty Natsu, bent over her like a predator, with a firm grip on her sides, and his hips still twitching a bit against hers because of the intense orgasm; and the only thing you could hear were small pants and grunts. This was definitely a night they both would remember.

The last thing Lucy remembered before passing out, was Natsu's wet tongue, licking over the place where he bit her and him whispering something, which she couldn't understand fully.

"You are mine now, Lucy."

* * *

 **Hey guys :)**

 **Sry that it took so long for a new chapter :(  
I had exams and then I went on my vacation. **

**Unfortunately I don't have internet over here.  
So I'm trying to release the chapter whenever I have my laptop with me and internet.**

 **I hope you still enjoyed the short chapter and don't forget to review because this is still my first lemon (and fanfiction at all) .**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please don't hurt me! I'm soooo sorry it the chapter cae so late.  
You can read more about it at the end of it.  
Enjoy! :**

* * *

The next morning Lucy didn't wake up as she expected she would. The first thing she noticed was that it wasn't the sun that woke her up like usually, shining through her window, but a tingling feeling between her legs.  
The second thing she noticed was that her shoulders were bare which indicated she was naked and not in her pyjama, the rest was covered with a blanket.  
But the really odd thing was the bulge in the blanket. Suddenly she felt a jolt of pleasure, making her moan.  
* _What the…_ * Lucy decided to hesitantly lift up the blanket. She wasn't expecting the view she got. * _Pink hair…between my legs…is that Nat…_ * Lucy didn't manage to finish her thought as another moan escaped her as the pleasure was increasing. This time though the head shifted a bit more, so Lucy's eyes met the gaze of the man who was teasing her down there.

Natsu lazily dragged his tongue over Lucy's folds, enjoying the taste so early in the morning. He could still smell the mixture of their fluids from the previous night.  
* _Maybe I should help to refresh the smell?_ * Natsu wanted to chuckle at his thoughts but then he got distracted by a moan. As he shifted his head towards Lucy's face, his eyes met hers. This didn't make him stop though. He continued licking, enjoying the sight of Lucy's breasts and flushed face even more.

As Lucy saw Natsu's grin, she realized that he didn't intend to stop his little assault at her. That's when all the activities from the previous night came back to her. * _Oh god…did we really? No way! But it would explain why I feel so sore...and something else but I can't really tell what. I mean it was pretty good…NO! Lucy stop! Focus! But his tongue ugh…NO! We have to talk about this and what it all means._ *

"Look Natsu, you should stop this we have to…"  
Just as Lucy tried to wriggle away from him so she could talk to him, Natsu's grip on her thighs tightened and his only response was a low growl and a dangerous look.  
* _Oh boy…how am I supposed to get away from this?...Ah, I got it_!*  
"Oh Happy what are you doing here?"  
It seems her plan worked. As Natsu's gaze shifted to the window, the celestial wizard used his distraction to her advantage and shifted her legs so she could actually kick him off herself.  
The moment she kicked him out of the bed she sprinted towards the bathroom. A second before entering the bathroom Lucy heard a dangerous snarl behind her and managed to close the door behind her right before something slammed against them.  
* _Seems someone doesn't like having his toy run away from him…wow now I called myself a toy. Good job Lucy._ *

The banging against the door was starting to get difficult for Lucy to hold.  
"Natsu listen! We have to talk. But in this state you are not able to focus and I really deserve some explanations. Just let me take a quick shower and I'll get back to you okay? I promise!"  
It seems that the promise did the trick. Right after saying that the banging stopped and after a few seconds she could hear steps leading away from the bathroom door.

Lucy exhaled the breath she was holding and relaxed.  
* _I guess I'm safe for now_.* Slowly she made her way towards the sink and the mirror, she had to check how much of a mess she was. At the sight in the mirror Lucy's eyes widened. She had a couple of bruises and scratches here and there, especially around her hips and thighs.  
* _Damn it Dragneel…like the bruises on my wrists from your first assault weren't enough, now I even have scratches and…what is this?_ *  
The blonde girl spotted an odd looking shape on her shoulder, where the dragonslayer had bit her. It looked like a little tattoo of a red dragon, which was in a spiral form.  
* _Is this for permanent?...I guess it does look kind of nice._ * Those were Lucy's last thought before she decided it was finally time to step into the shower. She would have preferred a bath but she was scared that a certain dragonslayer isn't going to be so patient.

Her shower was simple. It was placed in a corner, not too big but bigger than the usual ones, enough to fit two people inside. Instead of curtains she had a glass door she could easily move. She preferred it this way, because it was annoying how the curtain would stick to her every time she took a hot shower. The only thing which bothered her about the glass is that when it got steamy you weren't able to see through it. It was especially troubling if you get unexpected visits like Lucy did.

Lucy could feel her muscles relax as the hot water fell against her skin. It felt really good and she wished she could stay inside the shower the whole day, but that wasn't an option unfortunately. If she doesn't show up in the guild the girls would worry about her and come to look after her. Except the fact that she didn't want to make them worry, she also didn't want them to find a naked Natsu in her apartment.

Lucy was so distracted by her thoughts and shampooing her hair, that she didn't notice another person standing in the bathroom on the opposite side from the glass door. There was soft knocking on the glass door. *Don't tell me…* Lucy carefully turned around and hesitantly wiped away the steam off of the glass door. Shewas immediately met with a hungry stare and a grin which was showing fangs.

"Natsu…wha…" Lucy wasn't able to finish her sentence as Natsu interrupted her by sliding the glass door open.  
"You let me wait way too long, Luce."  
The way Natsu purred at her made Lucy shiver despite the hot water.  
Natsu joined her in the shower, closing the glass door slowly behind him, never breaking the eye contact.  
Lucy felt as if she was in danger. It was scary, thrilling and arousing at the same time. Somehow she liked it when Natsu was the dominant one.  
* _Wow I really am a naughty girl, ain't I?_ * Before she could continue her thoughts Natsu interrupted her again, by shoving her what he held in his left hand, which was held out of her sight the entire time.  
"You let me wait too long, that I decided to take a better look at this…toy."  
Lucy doesn't remember if her heart has ever beaten so fast like in this moment. Her lips parted, wanting to same something, but nothing came out of them. She just felt trapped and there was no escape and no excuse she could tell him. Suddenly she felt Natsu grab her cheeks with his right hand, squeezing them a bit and focused his gaze on her pink, full lips.  
" These lips belong only to me now Lucy. You belong only to me now, do you understand?"  
Not even giving her a chance to respond, Natsu slammed his body against her and closed the distance between their lips, ravaging her.

It all happened so fast, that Lucy needed a moment to realize what was happening. Unlike her brain, her neither region already registered what was happening and was also responding to it. She could feel the heat forming in her abdomen already and how wet she was. Just when she wanted to respond to the kiss, Natsu flipped them over, so her breast and hands were pressed against the glass wall, while her ass was bucked back against Natsu's hips; and then she felt it.  
* _Oh god…it's so hot and big. It's happening all over again._ *

The celestial mage was eagerly waiting for his dick to slam inside her and take her like he did the last night, but it never came. Instead he was teasing her, by rubbing his erect member against her folds. Natsu loved to hear her whimper and beg for more, for him, and if he didn't have taken her yesterday already, who knows if he would be able to contain himself like he did right now. * _You have to be patient my little mate, I have a few other plans first._ * Natsu just chuckled darkly.

The sound of the chuckle was surprising for Lucy. _*When did Natsu started sounding so sexy and so…not Natsu like?*  
_ And then there was a sound. A sound of…vibration? Lucy's eyes widened as she recognized that sound but before she could turn around or say something, the toy was already invading her. Lucy let out a loud moan at the sudden pleasure.  
Natsu bend over to whisper in her ear: "I want to hear you moan louder, Lucy. Scream for me. Scream my name!"  
Suddenly he flipped the switch to the second level, making Lucy moan only louder, but she still didn't say his name. At this point Natsu was already impatiently rubbing his dick between Lucy's ass cheeks, waiting for her to scream his name.  
* _Damn even her ass is tempting. Maybe…No I think I'll keep that for next time. First she has to realize to whom she belongs now_!*  
"Say it Lucy!"  
Through all the pleasure and stimulation Lucy could faintly recognize the tone of Natsu's voice. It was irritated and somehow desperate, but she still didn't want to say it. She wasn't sure herself why not. Either she was still too embarrassed or, which surprised her too, she wanted to feel the thrill more and see how far Natsu would go and what he'd do. _*Damn it, since when have I become like this. I blame you Dragneel.*_

"If you don't want to listen to me then you don't leave me an other choice, Lucy." The whisper was low and dangerous against her ear, but also very tempting.  
Finally Natsu flipped the vibrator to the third level, and that was when Lucy lost it. The celestial mage didn't care if people could hear her screams or moans anymore. The stimulation was overwhelming. She wasn't sure if it was maybe also starting to get too much, but she didn't care. Lucy started panting and thrusting her hips against the vibrator furiously. She needed more and she was just about to reach her climax. Too bad Natsu realized this, too.

Suddenly she heard the low chuckle again and the vibrator was gone. Lucy couldn't believe it. She was just about to climax when Natsu decided to pull her toy out and leave her panting and in need for release against the glass. The celestial mage was confused, exhausted and angry at the same time. * _How dare he deny me my release!_ * Just as she was about to turn around and to protest Natsu slammed her fully against the glass door, with his whole body, keeping her hands above her head.

"Now Lucy, be a good mate and tell me to whom you belong to."  
Natsu's voice was dark and dangerous but she could also sense desire and longing in it. Still denying to say anything, not sure what would happen if she did, his grip on her tightened and he put more pressure with his body on her. That wasn't even the worst part. The part that was really suffocating for Lucy, was Natsu's fully erect dick, rubbing between her folds again. It was just agonizing slow and teasing and Lucy wanted, no, needed the release or she was sure she would go crazy.

Natsu lazily drew his tongues around the mark on Lucy's shoulder, loving the way it looked on her, and then up to her earlobe. "Say it, Luce."  
"N-natsu.."  
"What was that? Sorry I couldn't hear you."  
"Natsu..."  
"Aw come on Luce, you can do it better than that!" And with that sentence he suddenly pulled away from her, so he could grab around her and pinch her nipples, making her scream his name.  
"NATSUUU!"  
"That's what I was asking for!"

And finally he slammed his dick into her overflowing folds. He pounded her so hard like their lives were depending on it.  
"Ah N-Natsu…I'm gonna…I'm…"  
Lucy was sure it couldn't get any better than that. That was until she suddenly felt the vibrator against her clit. Lucy felt like shattering as the orgasm clouded her mind. She didn't even realize how loud she was and that she was screaming Natsu's name all the time.  
* _Damn it Luce, you don't know what you are doing to me._ * And with a final thrust, Natsu let the vibrator fall to the ground as he clutched her hips with his fingers again and bit the same spot where the mark was.

Lucy's body was fully pressed against the glass wall, making her breasts stick to it, as she used it as support. She was afraid that she'd might faint or fall if Natsu moved away from her. But before any of that could happen Natsu scooped her up in his arms, bridal style. As she looked up to his face, she could see a gentle smile on his face and eyes that belonged to the Natsu she knew. She responded with an equally gentle smile.  
* _I don't understand, even though this act of desire was nothing gentle at all or loving, I just feel so…happy and secure._ *

Before her thoughts could trail any further, Natsu interrupted her by asking if she could turn off the water and open the glass door for him. As they stepped out of the shower, Natsu went in front of the mirror.  
"Do you see the mark on your shoulder Lucy? That means I will always be there for you and protect you and nothing will stop me from doing that."  
Lucy gently touched the mark on her shoulder as she met Natsu's eyes in the mirror. She turned her head to look directly at him. Natsu was met with a gentle and loving smile that somehow surprised him. Even more surprising was Lucy's next move. She slowly lifted her hand to cup his cheek telling him the words he never thought he would hear from his best friend.  
"I love you, Natsu Dragneel."  
The dragonslayer's eyes slowly widened. It was not until this moment that he realized, that deep in his heart he actually feared he would be rejected by his mate. Slowly his lips curled to a smile again, as he leaned more into Lucy's touch.  
* _Oh my god….are those actually tears_?*  
Lucy wondered for a moment if the dragon slayer was actually about to cry but as he blinked again his eyes didn't seem watery anymore.  
"I love you, too, Luce."  
The blond girl never thought that those three words, well okay five words, would ever make her as happy as she was right now.

The moment was perfect, until Lucy spotted her bathroom door on the floor.  
"What the actual…Natsu?"  
"Oh…ehm…no worries Lucy, I will fix it tomorrow, promise."  
"NATSUUU!"  
Lucy wanted to be angry at her best friend and new mate * _Wow I think I'll have to get used to that term first..._ * until she saw Natsu's typical grin. That was one of the reasons that made her fall in love with her best friend without realizing it.  
* _I'm happy that he is still my old Natsu. And even happier that he is an animal in bed. What? It's too late to be ashamed anymore._ *

* * *

Later that day Natsu and Lucy arrived at the guild. The fact that they arrived together was not new but them holding holding hands was new and it seems everyone noticed it . No one said anything though because they still had to comprehend it and weren't sure if it meant what they thought it would mean.  
On an instant Cana was next to Lucy.  
"Oi Natsu I hope you don't mind if I borrow Lucy for a sec, right dragonboy?"  
For a second Cana thought she saw Natsu bear a fang at her as she took Lucy's hand in her own, but after a glimpse he looked normal.  
"Sure Cana, no problem!"  
"Nice, come with me Lucy!"  
Lucy gave Natsu a pleading look, which pretty much said help me, but Natsu knew she didn't mean it like that and just laughed at her, before he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
Turning around he saw Gajeel smirking at him.  
"What do you want iron head?"  
"Gihi! I see you found yourself a suitable mate. Why am I not surprised it's her."  
"I don't know what you mean…"  
Natsu just turned his head away from Gajeel, pouting until he heard another gihi.  
"Gihi! Sure thing. Come on let's join the boys a bit and drink a couple of drinks."

The moment Lucy and Cana reached the table where their friends were sitting, all the girls started questioning her.  
"Lucy! Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"  
"Lucy-san we were worried."  
"Are love rival and Natsu a couple now?"  
"Did you fuck?"  
"CANA!"  
"Soooorry…..sooo does he have a big one?"  
"Damn it Cana!"  
"Buzzkill…Well Levy was about to show us something anyway, right Levy?"  
All eyes were focused on Levy now, who was blushing deeply at all the attention she got. Slowly she lifted her top up just above her hip. Lucy's eyes widened as she recognized what was on Levy's hip. It was a mark of a dragonslayer. It was just the same size as Lucy's, only it was silver, and the dragon looked a bit different, but also curled just like hers.

As she looked up at Levy again she could see that the petite bluenette was embarrassed as her face was flushed und she tried to avoid any eye contact. Lucy smiled as she decided to help her best friend out.  
"Oh I see you also got one?"  
Suddenly all eyes shifted back to Lucy and Levy's expression changed from an embarrassed one to a curious and expecting one. Lucy grinned at her friends as she pulled the sleeve a bit down, revealing her mark, somehow being proud of it.  
"What are those? They are beautiful!"  
"Let me guess, it means you guys had a good fuck?"  
"Damn it Cana, could you stop using that word all the time, especially in front of Wendy?"  
As the girls looked at Wendy they realized that the girl was red as a tomato and about to faint.  
"Ups."  
"Ugh…but to answer your question, these are the marks you receive, when you mate with a dragonslyer."  
"Sooo in other words you…" Not wanting to use the word fuck or bang in front of the little girl again, Cana made some hand signs which were pretty obvious what they meant.  
"…yes Cana, that's what it means."  
"Neat! Booze for everyone!"  
Lucy looked back at Levy only to see her whispering a thank you, as she didn't know how to explain it without being too embarrassed about it.  
"I hope my mark is gonna be as pretty as yours Lucy-san and Levy-san."  
"Haha so young but already thinking of mating, tz tz aren't you a sneaky one Wendy."  
"T-Thant's n-not what I meant Cana-san!"  
"Relax shorty, I was just kidding, hehe. Well now that we know that Lucy and Levy have accomplished their missions, what about you two? Juvia?"  
"Juvia had a very nice date with Gray-sama yesterday. We went to a restaurant and after that to his place." Juvia flashed a victorious look towards Lucy, who just sweat dropped. * _Didn't she hear what I was talking about a few minutes ago? I guess Juvia stays Juvia._ *

"How about you Erza. A birdie told me they saw Jellal sneak around Magnolia yesterday hmmm.."  
"...I..."  
"No need to be shy, we all shared our stories, so yours can't be worse."  
"I think I overdid it…"  
"What?"  
"Erza what do you mean by overdid it?"  
"…I guess I got too excited about it and overdid it with the whip."  
There was silence around the table before she went on.  
"I think he will need a bit time to recover.."  
After a few more awkward silent moments Cana finally broke the silence.  
"…no way. Hahahahahahahaha!"  
"Shut it Cana!...I didn't mean to..I…"  
"Haha it's fine Titania, I guess everyone needs practice at this kind of stuff first, haha."  
Finally all the other girls started giggling too, mostly because it's something you would expect from the great Titania. Even Erza had to laugh at how absurd her own story was.

* * *

"Yo Lucy!"  
As Lucy turned around she saw Natsu and Happy coming towards her table.  
"I found a perfect job for us. Let's go, I bet your rent is due soon anyway."  
Lucy smiled at the fact that even though they are mates now, nothing changed and they stayed the same, well almost the same .  
"Well ladies, if you excuse me, I have a job to do, see ya!"  
As Lucy walked towards the guilds door where Natsu and Happy where waiting she heard Cana scream something after her which sounded something like "Yeh a hand or blowj…" before all the girls slammed their hands over her mouth to keep her quiet.

Out of the guild Lucy looked at the flyer and then at Natsu.  
"How was it at the men's table? Anything new?"  
"Not really, boring as always, was hoping for a fight but Gray and Gajeel were too happy and odd."  
Lucy had a sly smile on her lips whispering: "I wonder why?".  
"Did you say something, Luce?"  
"Nope not at all. How come you picked an easy job Natsu?"  
At this point it was Natsu who had a sly grin on his face and whispered into Lucy's ear.  
"Because I have more important stuff to deal with tonight."  
This definitely provoked a small blush on Lucy's cheeks.  
"Oh is that so?"  
"Mhmmm.."  
"Well…first you gonna have to catch me!"  
Saying that Lucy sprinted away from Natsu leaving him dazzled behind. The confusion didn't last long as he run after her with a smirk. * _You know I will, Luce_.*

The only one who got left behind was Happy looking confused for a second, until he realized what Natsu meant. * _Natsu is such a perv_!*  
"Guuuys, wait for meee!"

* * *

 **THE END**

 **Okay I finally finished this storry and I am so glad I finally did it.  
It took me forever to convince myself to write this final chapter, but I did it!  
I'm so sorry you had to wait so long for it. At some point I actually forgot about the storry :x.  
But oh well, I hope you guys enjoyed it.  
Thanks for all the follows and favs and reviews! I'm always happy to see that people actually like what I wrote, especially as this is my first fanfiction ever.  
I'm still hoping for a few more reviews and if you have any advice I should use for my next fanfic.  
I actually think the next one would be about Gray and Juvia, because I had a dream a couple of moths about that, so I will try to bring it paper somehow, but we will see.**

 **See ya around,**  
 **Octohoney**


End file.
